kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Pomp and Circumstance: Thunderstrike Purple Eye
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Kiva's Dogga Form. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, using the stolen Ixa Knuckle to fight Jiro, Otoya calmly beats a fighting-mad Garulu into submission; driving the Wolfen away with the Broken Fang attack before experiencing the Ixa System's painful side effects. Learning that he took the Ixa Knuckle, Yuri attempts to take it back from Otoya. In spite of the painful strains, Otoya intends to keep it instead of Jiro by putting up a tough front in of Yuri. Seeing her and Otoya while attending the massage parlor, Ramon finally understands Jiro's plan as he asks the Merman for a favor. Later, when Otoya runs off into the woods so Yuri cannot see him in pain, Jiro arrives to take it back and offers a painless death. But Otoya refuses with intent to kill him instead as he and Jiro resume their fight to the death. But before Otoya can land the deathblow, Basshaa arrives to aid Garulu before Otoya finally collapses from the Ixa System's strain, with Garulu intent on taking advantage of Otoya's predicament. In 2008, Wataru aids Kengo in his part time job as a construction worker to provide the funding needed to launch Kengo's rock career. However, Megumi tells Wataru to quit this back-breaking job after learning that the people Miyake had been scouting have mysteriously disappeared, suggesting that he may be a Fangire. Though he pleads Kengo leave Miyake, Wataru only makes Kengo think he is jealous of his upcoming success and tells Wataru to leave. Deciding to take matters in his own hands, Wataru follows Miyake to his lair, finding the Dream Graveyard that is composed of pictures and items of his past victims, with Kengo to be Miyake's latest victim. Assuming his true form, Miyake beats Wataru to a bloody pulp until Kivat arrives. Vowing to make Miyake pay for his methods, Wataru becomes Kiva and fights the Rhinoceros Fangire, protecting Kengo from him. But when he is unable to handle the Fangire's brute strength, Kiva enlists the aid of his final Arms Monster, Dogga. Once he assumes Dogga Form, Kiva manages to overpower the Rhinoceros Fangire before destroying him so Castle Doran can feed on the Fangire's soul. While this all occurs, after bailing Keisuke from jail, Shima takes him to the site of Ixa's latest weapon: the Powered Ixer--a dinosaur-styled hovercraft vehicle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Victim: * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Dogga Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 11, . *'''Viewership: 6.1% *The "Pomp and Circumstance Marches" (full title "Pomp and Circumstance Military Marches"), Op. 39 are a series of marches for orchestra composed by Sir Edward Elgar. The compositions are usually played at graduation ceremonies. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Unfinished: Daddy Fight, Pomp and Circumstance: Thunderstrike Purple Eye, Resurrection: Checkmate Four and Player: The Rules of Cruelty. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢威風堂々・雷撃パープルアイ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢威風堂々・雷撃パープルアイ｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode